


Love, I know

by Kold



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuckolding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: (Mostly) R6s girls x (mostly) fem reader one-shots that are primarily going to involve Iana, Frost, Nøkk, Cav, and Iq since those are my favs. With a few exceptions of course. Requests are encouraged.Most chapters are SFW but some are NSFW, including the first one, and will have a disclaimer in their title.
Relationships: Monika "IQ" Weiss/Reader, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Reader, Tina "Frost" Lin Tsang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Disturbia - Nøkk/Terrorist!Reader (NSFW)

All of a sudden, your position amongst the White Masks was jeopardized. They may never take you seriously again. Just kidding - they never took you seriously in the first place. Being given a second chance was an outright miracle. You stayed put in your station like an obedient watchdog, patrolling the cameras in every room in that damn warehouse for nearly four hours straight. You assured your crew that they were all empty. A lone defuser laid stalemate in the corner of the room, left up and running without someone to thwart the process. Without someone to blame. Besides yourself. 

You almost didn't want a second chance. Scraps of paranoia haunted you during your next obligation. Skin sweat off your bones as you flipped between surveillance cameras. The next district the White Masks intended to target had many more rooms than the previous site. It's a quaint little bank off the coast of the town; evacuating the building hardly took effort at all. Blowing it into the rubble, all to make a statement had no passion for publicizing, would devastate the public. So unexpected, they'll cry, so tragic. You roll your eyes. At one point, joining a terrorist group was the last resort you decided on. Afterward, it became entertainment. As horrible as it sounded. You didn't feel evil, just a slightly more involved spectator. The prominent members directing the attacks were the evil ones. The men carrying firearms three times the size of yours were the evil ones. Not the girl in charge of watching cameras all day. She's just a less-innocent bystander. 

The cam cycled through a dozen rooms before you set it onto the main entrance. Electronic chirps emerged from the front door, like a robot mouse in pain after being stepped on. The sound reminded you of a C4 planted onto a surface but too fast-paced to be classified as one. Their beeps only increase in speed once a person walks certain proximity near it. You evaluated the largest room in the bank thoroughly and failed to spot a soul. You spotted the metal detectors at the corridor, however. Guessing that a C4 generated those noises had you feeling foolish. Metal detectors being their source had you outright unnerved. A portable detonated bomb would terrify you less.

You switched view and turned your attention to the following room. The foyer's silence rivaled the first room. Logic asked why you weren't bored gawking into empty space for so long. Emotion convinced you somebody was picking their way across the floors of the bank. Uncanny, but the hunch nagged you like a persistent flying insect. It buzzed in your ear and bit you on the neck and you nearly swat your face. Nobody is there, you scold it. By the time you finally pulled yourself together, you selected a room just around the hallway from where you laid in waiting. You adjust the camera to zoom in and focus on the view. From a distance - you saw nothing. 

But closing in on the foot of the stairs - you see an obscuration, unable to fully come to fruition on the screen. The air swarmed in an unusual matter. It may have been the first time you saw a visible manifestation of air. You realized the camera malfunctioning created the moving smear you examined. Not air. It glitched in the middle of the screen and you squint harder. A shape shuffling down the aisle registered in your tight eyes. In between flashes of pixelated movement, you could faintly see a pair of legs against the background. It reminded you of those artwork pieces on Facebook depicting illusions that trick the mind into seeing two separate images at once but never at the same time. One moment you saw empty space. The next, a person.

"I got you on camera, asshole, " you growled through gnashing teeth. Maybe the last operation drove you insane. Maybe revenge wasn't in your grasp. But it didn't matter because you knew something else was to blame for your mishap. The rest of your crew won't see for themselves because they were gathered in the bank's indoor parking lot. They blasted a few gunshots but you couldn't identify them as warning shots - or open fire on the police. From where you stood, the parking lot seemed safer. You took out your own sidearm and slithered underneath the nook of a desk. Your gun struck you as an odd breed; the model had a generic aesthetic design but a name you couldn't recognize, Phon-E 001. It had nothing in common with the weapons of your colleagues, not even their handguns. And you put the fate of your life into it. 

You held an angle at the barren doorway, waiting until the slightest semblance of movement to pass the threshold. You swore those high-pitch squeals were a result of sneakers on tiles. Instead of increasing in volume as they approach your directions, they got quieter and quieter. Hopeful, you imagined they trailed off to the next floor above your station. The guess crossed your mind but you desperately wanted it to be true. It reached a point of pure delusion. That insect of fear crawled up your spine and prepared to feed. 

A shadowy figure appeared over your shoulder, standing idle at the corner of the room. Humanoid in shape but nothing short of a monster in your eyes. The silhouette picked up it's reclined head, which had a weighty mess draped around it. It appeared to be a veil of chainmail or mesh falling over a covert face.  
Its arms jerked you close only to push you away immediately after. You thought it spoke and whispered "honey?" In a soft yet coarse tone. Too brief to assign a gender until it spoke further. "I'm home." Two more words but you could tell it belonged to an adult woman with a funny accent layered beneath a seductive rasp. She tackled you to the granite floor and almost cracked your skull on the surface. One of the shoes responsible for those footsteps pinned your wrist under it. You won't escape unscathed, that much was guaranteed. At least not without at least a bruise at best. You didn't want to speculate what the worst-case scenario would be. So you withdrew your gun with your available hand. 

Bold, she seemed to be staring directly into the cavity of the barrel. Your wrist is abruptly crushed by her as she stood up over you. You wrung it feebly, it throbbed in your caress. Something heavy slapped the ground across the room reminiscent of totting and opening luggage at an airport. A few clicks of a keyboard followed suit. You jabbed the Phon-E 001 at her from a distance, she took her time arising from the defuser to glance your way. A slight head tilt swayed her mesh veil to the side. A curious gesture to an otherwise confidential expression. She tucked a gloved hand inside her headgear and dug through as if she lost something deep within. Between her fingers was an active earpiece. The same kind you often use to communicate with the other members of the White Masks. The shouts emitting were drowning in static. "Did you find the bombs, Nøkk?" She bothered not to respond and flicked it away like a piece of dirt. Threats to fire drew no concern. In fact, she strode straight towards you. Posture relaxed but confident. "Funny, I've been in this field for a long time - and I've never met a terrorist that used a BB gun before." 

Your eyes stirred around frantically before setting on your weapon. Phon-E 001. Phony number one. On a good day, this would bring you levity that could soften the blow from the abject disrespect. On a bad day, this made you feel like a complete fool who tilled her own grave. Rather, your "friends" dug it for you. They probably wouldn't even go to your hypothetical funeral. "Didn't know? Oh, poor thing," she taunts. The defuser cried in the background as it booted up. You made a break for it even though stopping the process was hopeless. The woman, "Nøkk", grabs you by the exact wrist she stepped on. If she set your hand on fire, it would feel the same. "Set up for failure."

She's not wrong - failure was all you've known. And it will be the last thing you remember. When Nøkk cupped your cheek, you notice a strange device attached to her glove. Its gold light blinked a few times before settling into darkness. Tears built at the corner of your eyes as she brandished a hunting knife in her other hand. You prepared for a death that never arrived. Instead, she held you against the wall and leaned in too intimate and personal for your comfort. The spot, where her mouth should be, loomed around your ear.

"It's obvious the White Masks don't give a shit about you. They didn't last time, this time is no different, " she said, even though her words stung. "Lucky for you, min kære, I have a proposition."  
You barked, "proposition NOT excepted, creep - fuck you." Nøkk heaved a sigh as she evaded your knee that tried to make contact with her abdomen. Rubber bullets or not, you plotted to riddle her with them. But she had somehow disarmed you without your knowledge. Your toy gadget laid abandoned, many feet away from your reach. Usually, you stocked yourself with a few frag grenades. They're missing from your bundle. Another impractical joke on your crew's behalf or carelessness on your part. 

She reclined your head by the chin and leveled your eyes with her mask. Her voice changed from having a normal texture to bearing a striking resemblance to a snake's hiss. "If you give me a moment to explain, I was going to ask if you truly want to be here. Or would you rather be in the company of someone who wants to take care of you? We both know the answer, ja?"

You felt a hundred different ways at once. And you aggressively pretended they were all negative. "If you're asking me to marry you, sorry, but I'm not interested. Go back to whatever cave you crawled out of." This comment amused Nøkk enough for a cold chuckle to leave her throat. She hooked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear and framed your rosy face with her touch. "Y'know, I wasn't inferring that - but I wouldn't mind at all, actually." You couldn't lie to yourself but that didn't stop you from lying to her. The flush on your (s/c) cheek juxtaposed poorly with your scowl. 

The defuser becomes dead silent. Both bombs had been rendered useless. Team Rainbow's operation was a success while yours turned into yet another failure. Saving your position within the White Masks began to look like a lost cause. Half of you wanted to strangle Nøkk for her interloping. The other half wanted to jump into her arms and beg her to take you in. You were more comfortable expressing the former sentiment. "Hmm, such a naughty lookout. Can't even stop just one person from sabotaging your plan. The White Masks are sure to kick you out now... or worse." Her dark giggle made you cringe simultaneously in resentment and horror. Every word out of her unseen mouth had you one step closer to a fit of rage. "After this, I suppose there's no other place for you to go." She's being coy; she could think of at least one other place she'd like to have you in. Not like you had other options besides what she had visualized in her fantasies. You wanted nothing to do with them and needed to at the same time.

Nøkk laid your steady body across her lap; regardless of whether or not you would stand a chance struggling, your compromised condition - inflicted by emotions - left you to stalemate in her presence. She interpreted this as an invitation to disrobe you of your trousers. Your arms didn't need her to bend them behind your back with a single motion. Every limb laid stationary, making attempts to restain you unnecessary. The air grazed the bare skin of your buttocks. Then Nøkk's hand did. "First, you need to be punished for your negligence, " she said while fondling your rear end and gawking at it the entire time. Like a wonderful masterpiece to behold. Her opinion of it matched how she viewed the rest of you. Suffice to say, she's been craving to do this for quite some time. 

You gnash your teeth when the first strike lands. Nerves in your ass sparked like an electric surge. The next couple of blows had you feeling numb and lightheaded. Between sessions, she stroked whichever cheek she hit last as if to soothe the pain. If your throbbing buttocks didn't make you quiver, the abject humiliation did. You felt less like a dangerous terrorist and more like a child who did something they weren't supposed to. It turned Nøkk on immensely. Especially when she disclosed that the only way to get her to stop was to admit you weren't cut out for the criminal life. Rather, if it didn't pertain to being her personal whore, you weren't cut out for any life.

She proceeded to remove her own bottoms, impatiently tearing off the equipment getting in her way. Under the pants were a pair of phantom-white, athletic legs sticking out of gray boxer briefs. Which were next to be taken off. They dropped to her ankles before she yanks them off. Except for the shoes, everything below the waist was discarded. Few grains of hair amassed on the lower side of her crotch. She toyed with herself in front of you; deft fingers spread herself apart and revealed to you her drooling vagina lips. They're famished and hungered for you. The clitoris appeared as a tiny tongue panting like a dog in heat. It's official - you saw her genitals before you saw her face. 

Nøkk wasted no time climbing on top of you. Her body aligned perfectly with yours; breast mashing against breast, hips grinding onto hips, fingers intertwining, hers had residue from her discharge, and vaginas deeply kissing each other. She supported herself on her knees and curved her legs against your thighs. Her ass nuzzle yours as she put you in an intense mating press. The noises of two vaginas merging together into an embrace were sickening wet slaps. You fought for the urge to fastening your legs around her midriff. You didn't even want to give her the satisfaction of clinging to her shoulders. Of course, gravity exhausted your pride, as well as your legs after holding them up for too long. It drove her wild when you finally gave in. Nøkk's moans echoed throughout her headgear; she perspired half a gallon of sweat that ran down her face. Against her own protocol, she gradually took it off. A sack of sorts falling over a chrome helmet rested beneath the veil. Matted strands of dull brown hair made themselves the first feature you had a glimpse of. They bounced free in front of her face, the tip of a pronounced pale chin poked out from under. She combs back the tangles dipped with her sweat. 

Eyes as gray as her underwear with small slivers of mint green encircling the ridges. Hunger-pang and sleep-deprived shadows crept under them, shades darker than her vanilla pallor. The end of her nose aligned with the end of her chin, giving her profile a slightly masculine mold. Her bone structure compensated for her harsh traits and gave off the impression of good health. She's as beautiful to the eye as she was repulsing; elegance tarnished by over a decade of combat. Normally, she avoids wearing makeup on missions, as any elite intelligent operator would. The coat of black lipstick and mascara adorning her appearance, of course, didn't resist the pouring waves of sweat. Insulting because this implied she didn't take apprehending you as a serious task? Maybe. Yet greatly flattering, too. You wanted to hold her even closer, if possible.

Now that you could see her face clearly, you had nowhere to look beside her strained expression. "F-føj helvede!" she gasped sharply under her breath. Engulfed by pleasure, she crashed into you with her crotch. Her ass smacked yours with your pussies united. You thought she readied to consume you whole using her vagina canal. Absurd thought but it wouldn't surprise you. Even more absurd - you wouldn't mind. Her touch sated the love missing from your life. It didn't matter if she intended on making you her wife - as you joked - or just a mere war trophy. You needed Nøkk to make you hers. Whichever way she pleased was irrelevant. 

You dragged your fingers through her loose hair as she wiped her tongue all over your neck. She wanted to save what's left of her lipstick for something else. Her pelvis raised one more time, a fine string of fluids between two sets of pussy lips linked you with her. Nøkk sunk below in the direction of your inviting legs; the tongue that licked your neck swiped her dark lips in a ravenous matter. Then it licked your clitoris. It lapped at your intimate parts in small, quick motions. You may have been left sore and tender from the mating press - but you had no objections in the slightest. Back and forth, your body writhed and collapsed. A soft giggle tickled your clit; the only way left to peak Nøkk's enjoyment was for the remainder of the White Masks to witness it all through the lens of the surveillance cams. Imagining their reaction to seeing (y/n), the disregarded little sister of their fucked-up family, get mercilessly dominated by one of their known adversaries. Even worst - sexually. Who knows, they might even find the show entertaining. 

She abruptly stops flicking her tongue to kiss the inside of your thighs. Her mouth wasted time leaving runny lipstick smudges along each of them. If not for the uncertainty that she may punish you for your impatience by hindering further, you would be behaving so obediently. You would be screaming for more.  
Nøkk eventually complied and gave your vagina the love it needed. She gorged on it like the tastiest meal in the world. It felt like she licked the entire alphabet into you by illustrating the shape of each letter with her tongue. Then she thrusts deep within and squeezed it between the clenching, saturated walls.  
Your patience was well-rewarded. The orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. Nøkk yanked off a glove tight on her hand; not the glove bearing the device built into it, which you finally noticed had a bright light transiting through the emblem. That hand looped behind your back in a secure embrace. Her nude fingers dug deep inside your gaping cavity with ease. Any cries uttered from you were stifled by her mouth; the whiff of your genitals on her breath made you dizzy. Or was it a byproduct of the finger-fucking?

In such a short span, barely a fraction of the day, you were taken in several different positions not requiring a foreign object - that's an exhibition for another day. She sat on your face, she had you sit on hers, she tribbed and scissored you - sometimes gently and romantic, other times aggressively. But never not passionate. You broke down in tears in the middle of sex and she consoled you. You aired your feelings to her and she offers profound and reassuring advice. The worst day of your life became the best day of your life. After she's done with you, Nøkk nestled your weary body. Before her touch could be invited, her cellphone buzzed. 

You could only watch helplessly as she got up to answer it. It's understandable why she had to, but did she have to walk so far away to do so? Couldn't she hold you while talking to whichever asshole hampered with your moment together? You'd promise to stay quiet. Nøkk's language changed during the phone call, from playful and familiar to professionally stoic. "Yes, the bombs are deactivated. Apologies for the delay, there has been some gyrations along the way, " she said as she flashed a smirk at you. The person on the other end of the line talked far more than she did. He nearly gave her a thousand-word lecture while Nøkk responds with the occasional "yes", or "ja", or " hm-hmm". 

"Oh, again? Alright, best be on my way, then," she sighed into her cellphone. Your heart skipped a beat, in a bad way. Nøkk snatched her pants and threw them on promptly. When she went to go grab her veiled helmet, you took her by the ankle. Your eyes beckoned her and pleaded "don't leave me here. I hate it here." They didn't lie; whatever happens to you after being "apprehended" is a better fate than if you were to stay with the White Masks. Even if you're incarcerated or turned into your captor's sex slave for the rest of your days. Luckily for you, she still had a proposition. Though it's different from the one she had planned from earlier. Nøkk happily adopted your little mockery from earlier as a third option.


	2. Gravity - Iana/Reader

Dutch schoolgirls picked along the way. They tiptoed through the snowy streets in their little galoshes and matching fur coats.   
Lamenting over the distance of time before spring will come around to save them from the bitter cold. Lamenting over the distance of walking space before reaching their homes. Footprints that trailed behind the frozen boots disappeared under snowflakes burying them. A girl sneezes softly, like the sound of a baby clapping hands. "Pardon, " replies another girl. Feeling like she's speaking to the cap of a parasol - because that's all she sees. The holder is careful when picking up the protective dome over her sensitive, clear eyes. Raining drops of snow became an afterthought when the threat of a blazing sun could rear its head any minute. Her favorite season didn't promise its retreat behind the clouds. She always preferred the moon. 

White lips smile and say, "dank je wel!" Most of her classmates are almost as pale and had heads of colorful but light hair. Nienke Meijer couldn't be identified as a platinum blonde, which many thought originally. Diamond-blonde, pearl-blonde, and silver-blonde were appropriate alternatives. Her skin's supply of melanin matched every follicle on her body— impossibly empty. Despite compensating heavily by maintaining a polite and friendly disposition, she spooked others just on appearance alone. Leading to a very alienated childhood. The only instance where she's given respect dates back to the time when the theater kids needed someone to play a phantom for a school play. They accumulated a good sum of money that would have gone into a budget for white makeup. Plans to cast her as a snowman for a Christmas play aroused prematurely. To no one's protest. 

A child shields her mouth, thinking it would redirect the volume towards her friend and away from Nienke. Who not only heard every word but the ear-ringing giggle between them too. "Almost didn't see her there; she camouflages in the snow." Once upon a time, these remarks would bring tears to her eyes. After a while, she can only cringe. Like the sting of a bad itch crawled inside her coat. Turning around made her shift her parasol and cause a tiny avalanche of snow to slide off the cap's surface. Walking away from the crowd made their chatter quieter. There's no point in arguing with internal thoughts of self-doubt when she knows coming home fixes them. Her mother would console Nienke using stories she fancied; which consisted of whichever project she was in the process of working on. But her daughter would only want to hear about how she created "the thing that landed on Titan" again. The older and experienced Meijer thinks she can build something even better in the future. 

Although proficient in aerospace engineering, her condition developed into an obstacle in her adult life. Nothing her intelligence couldn't handle, which she utilized to develop a pair of advanced contact lenses to withstand her impaired retina. More than withstand - they surpassed the aptitudes of natural eyesight. Nienke used to be upset with herself for not developing them sooner so she could serve as the fighter pilot she originally strived to be. Destiny had bigger dreams in mind for her; bigger, higher, up above the clouds, over the moon, caressing the stars. Space shuttles brought her farther up skyward than any airliner would. It's easier to concentrate on great ideas where there's less noise. She found peace in a remote place. She found pride in a familiar face. Her own. 

The reflection did not exist in a mirror's exterior but walking the same grounds as her. A fantastic but impractical gadget at first glance, a lifechanging one beyond the surface. It could be used as an uncanny scapegoat with her likeness, primarily when collaborating with special forces. Her background showcased an impressive education but she couldn't imagine the Gemini Replicator being used for police and military work. The REU, and by extension, Team Rainbow, would strongly beg to differ. She's content with her career; it helped that she's in good company too. If Harry saw her employing the Gemini as a way to take a snooze in her own lap, it would raise some serious questions about her sanity. Especially when she apparently nicknamed it like one of her pets. She'd whisper "Y/N" gently as it fondled her head akin to a lover. Purring into a thigh that only had the illusion of matter. The hand touching her didn't sway the strands of white hair. Her cheek made contact with the arm of the couch and not actual flesh.

The doorbell rang and "Y/N"'s visit expired. Three drones that summoned it disengaged and Nienke's image faded into a gold grid. The genuine article fell through the remains to hop off the couch. She steals the remote from the two cushion pads crushing. Pressing the power button put on a channel that hosted a golfing tournament. Something knew nothing about nor care the least bit about. It's a wonder how this channel became the last watched one when there's a selection of options. Between you and her, spectating sports should be the furthest event on the television. No matter, a little background noise for the occasion. Once upon a time, the presence of the Gemini was the good company she sought. Now, she found it in someone better. It's only summoned whenever you're not around as a cheap substitute. Whenever the rabbits were too tired to be bothered by one of their big, or slightly bigger in Nienke's case, human parents. Depending on your height, this can apply to you as well. 

A very happy albino Dutch woman greets you not a second too soon as you entered your shared home. Having a girlfriend who behaved as if you two just started dating yesterday can be endearing. Perhaps a bit exhausting from time to time. Spying through the window from outside confirms she stuck to an old habit. That devoted attachment would be concerning received from most. But Nienke Meijer earned your respect. She's proven to be fiercely independent, although somewhat of a space cadet. Ironically. Dinner conversations involved her dumping random information, even statistics you couldn't believe something other than a computer memorized them. One minute she's complimenting your cooking, the next minute she goes on a tangent about banana slugs and how predators deal with their mucus by rolling them in soil. Like flour against sticky glue. Passion's a factor in your love for her, she's adorable when she talks about topics that interest her. 

You take off your jacket and ask, " were you fooling around with the hologram again and pretending it's me?" You're not angry but she still hesitated to answer; before meeting you, loneliness was a luxury that inspired ideas. Having to live a moment with your absence changed that. She hasn't abandoned her job for you, of course, but you shared a spotlight in her heart alongside aerospace engineering. And your adopted children— Lepus, a droopy-eared Holland rabbit dirty with ginger blotches, and Galileo, a black Polish rabbit. Both neutered males that are well-behaved outside their occasional gnawing problem. Nienke had to give them both a stern talking to when she discovered a torn cord on one of her gadgets. She felt bad for scolding whichever of the two not responsible but it's better to be safe. "The boys are getting a sister, " you announced proudly as if you were pregnant with her. Not that she could tell the difference. Your waist received a firm hug before freeing you to fetch the new addition to the Meijer-(Y/L/N) household. 

You return with a fuzzy new friend; a beautiful albino Netherlands dwarf rabbit squirmed in your arms. She's tiny, even for a baby. With wide, pale pink eyes and a clean coat of white fur. Her foot twitched, kicking your chest while her cottontail shakes. The button nose on her snout bounced with every nervous inhale of air. Galileo and Lepus had ears about three times the size of the stubs coming out of her head. Their ears together could extend past the length of her embarrassingly small body. Possibly Lepus's alone could, his ears dragged all over the floor whenever he hopped from place to place on his haunches. She's spayed, making her introduction to the other rabbits easier. You wanted to name her "Iana", for obvious reasons, but the woman you adopted her from called her something eerily appropriate. "Her name is Usagi, " you state. Hoping that the reference to a Japanese folktale about rabbits on the moon won't go over her head. 

Nienke gently took her from you for a closer look; she presses her lips against a face-full of soft fur, a rapid heartbeat pulsed throughout the delicate body in her hands. "Shhh, relax Usagi. " The volume of her whisper could only be heard by the sensitive ears of Usagi. Her face nuzzled her new child lovingly, almost on the verge of joyful tears. It wasn't long before she comes closer to you; one hand held Usagi, the other grabbed your hand. She yanked you in for a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Mijn schatje... you're amazing, " said Nienke, sounding too much in love. You initiate an embrace between you, her, and the creature nearly smashed between both of you.


	3. It Doesn't Matter If You Want It Back, You've Given It Away - Yandere!Caveira/Virgin!Reader/SlightYandere!IQ (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief cuckolding, dubcon, OOC? Idk

Her heart's too dangerous of a place for the likes of mankind. If she ever says "I love you", you ought to run for cover. It happened to you one day - and it tilled your grave. Suffice to say you incensed Taina Pereira dearly. Not because you told her the feeling wasn't mutual. Because you drove her to bare her soul without anything to gain. Besides a gaping hole torn into her warzone of a heart. She's respectful; nodding her head and filling your ears with sweet nothings about how she wished nothing but the best for you. It wasn't a lie when she said whichever lover wanders into your life better have your best interests in mind. But Taina would be lying if she said she didn't come home that day and riddle dents into drywall with her knuckles. The pain you left her with had a very long healing process and she began to believe she could never be healed at all. But, like cancer, the pain can be put in remission. God save your upcoming lover.

Taina didn't glare bitterly at Monika Weiss, but she watched her pensively nonetheless. "IQ"'s about as smart as her operator name would suggest. And a beautiful—albeit stereotypical appearing, especially considering her ethnicity—strong woman with a keen eye for beautiful, strong women. She sought them out just as easy as she detects electronics. It's none too surprising that you would end up on her radar. Together, you made a wholesome item; wholesome before Taina decided to insert herself. Not insert herself between you two but rather study your relationship. At first, she thought she intended to ensure that your partner treated you right. As time passes, she concludes that she had been imagining herself in Monika's position all along. Envying her would be cumbersome and self-destructive—so she needed to become her. The chasm between their respective temperaments didn't hinder this goal from being achieved. She found peace at last. 

Until your relationship resulted in a serious falling-out that couldn't be explained. Taina loathed having to embrace a sobbing Monika Weiss in her arms as she pretends to pity her. How could she pity her when she had you, what more could a person want? The closest she felt to feeling genuine concern was when your name is finally brought out of her mouth. Something, something, (y/n), something, something, an argument, something, something, we haven't still haven't had sex yet. Come to think of it, Taina has never peeped on you in bed with her before. That stage in her stalking agenda was previously out of reach. She's more than ready to skip to that level now that you've reached an impasse. After all, she prioritized your happiness above all else. Not to mention the situation had her angry at both parties; Weiss for taking you for granted, and you for failing to entertain her fantasies. You rejected her, only to—practically—reject someone else. She feared you weren't capable of sustaining a relationship at all. 

Her and your distressed girlfriend devised a plan that took a bit of convincing on a certain someone's part. Monika sat at one edge of the bed, stripped down to nothing but pair of lilac socks. You sweat gallons as you stared up at her. The plan worked, an awkward and terrifying success. It should be an overdue private lovemaking session. "Private" was the operative word. Taina whispered in your ear, "eat her out." This didn't sit right, you weren't ready and you doubt Monika was either. Bright blue eyes welcomed your presence but her half-hearted smile said otherwise. She parted her knees so the space separating her thighs could fit your head perfectly. Likewise, her mound was spread wide enough for your tongue. The dry set of lips didn't look appetizing. Nor did they look like they wanted to be your appetizer. Before you could have a chance to voice your hesitation, your mouth is smothered by her intimate parts. Your scalp sizzled in agony as Taina yanked a fistful of hair. "Rápido; you blue-balled her enough, " she demanded, partly speaking on her behalf as well. The beast of depravity keeping you in her vice forced your head down even further. 

As Monika's vagina grew wetter, so did your eyes. The tear ducts on your lids overflowed and you swore your tears got mixed with the discharge coating your nose. You licked timidly, feeling like you are being forced into some act of cannibalism. Musk fogged your nostrils until you nearly lost your sense of smell. Your tastebuds are piled with the debris of her lust and it bore a striking resemblance to salted meat. "Tell me, and be honest, is she doing a good job?" The question had you trembling into a twitching mess. Had you not already been on your knees, you'd drop flat on the floor. Monika bobbed her head in confirmation but Taina's not convincible. The low volume of her moans didn't disguise how pitifully fake they sounded. Of course, the leads to your neck almost snapping when you're coerced to go deeper. "Don't make me get between your legs and show you how it's done. You have a pussy yourself, don't you? Then you should know how to pleasure one." A knot twisted and formed within your throat - you didn't want her to perform oral sex on you. You didn't want to have any kind of sex whatsoever but having that devil-woman touch you was out of the question. The woman you loved on the other hand, absolutely, preferable when the time was right. How did she get such a sweet little thing to stoop so low? 

She flooded your mouth with her fluids and heaved a thick exhale. The heavy pants leaping out her mouth picked up the pace before finally yielding once you finally bring her to an orgasm. An orgasm that didn't go unnoticed by your unwanted spectator. "Bravo, Coração. About time, too, " she jeers, discreetly coveting your breath on her genitals in the same way. The other way around would suffice. Taina hoped this lesson in intimacy will come to prepare you for when she successfully convinces you to fall for her. And if that day never comes, at least she has the image of you nude on your knees to think about late at night. Nude on your back persisted as the next outcome that she will brand on her retina. You switch positions with Monika and end up reclined passively in bed. "Take her virginity, " barked Taina like an impatient instructor. She fetched the knapsack hanging from the bed frame. Out of its confounds, she retrieves an object of sorts with a very specific purpose. Its phallic shape that curved upward slightly determined that purpose in bold unspoken words. The bulk of black silicone extended from a pair of undergarments designed by buckles and leather sashes. The tip is jostled into your face until the inside of your cheek touches your tongue. Unless it was a product of a recent purchase specifically for the occasion, that filthy thing must have entered numerous cavities before the dreadful night awaiting you. 

Taina situated the device around Monika's waist and had the middle part deep between her legs, bisecting her vaginal lips and ass cleft. The erect piece laid over the center of her crotch without sinking under gravity. There's no use arguing with your fate—it's going inside you. She's gentle about it but didn't bother delaying the inevitable. Whether out of fear of a twisted third-party or out of impatient passion. Monika drove the toy into your pussy, stopped halfway, turned, drew it back, and slammed it in again. The cycle repeats, leaving you bleeding from a frayed hymen. Blood blended with your natural lubrication as you were taken. What started with soft kisses lined with promises of careful intercourse looked like a crime scene. Things changed once she began to believe whatever sickness her fellow operator had been transmitted to her normally sharp mind. She didn't have to do this; it's not like Pereira held a gun to her head, it's not like she held a gun to your head either. It doesn't matter if she regretted her decision - it's already made. 

Except for you, perhaps, no one in that room regretted anything. Monika craved you equally as much as Taina. And you drove her almost as mad, too. Getting hit with the heartbreak train did things to her mental state in a similar way. You haven't had an ice cube's chance in hell of breaking free from their clutches after how much pain you caused to both of them. "You two are so cute together. If the relationship wasn't so one-sided, I'd say you deserved each other. But that's only half true, " Taina taunted in a slimy tone. "Why aren't you wrapping your legs around her waist, Coração? Why aren't you screaming her name? You're not even running your finger down her hair. Y/N, if she wanted to sleep with a corpse, I would've slit your throat during foreplay." It's obvious she's fantasized about having sex with you a lot to the point of zooming in on key details that turn her own the most. Living them out was the entire point of the plan. "Maybe you never loved her after all. How 'bout I tie you up up and fuck you myself since, clearly, she's not doing it good enough for you." The threat had Monika scowling at her, that wasn't part of the plan. If she laid a finger on you just when the peak of the lovemaking session is approaching, she might have to uppercut her. Fortunately, your fingers pulling at her tangles tethered her back to a world of pleasure. One hand cupped the back of her scalp, the other clawed at her spine. "I love you, sorry for treating you so badly, " you sobbed. The pace of the toy inside you settled down to slower pumps. Taina unbuckled the belt now that Monika's hips ceased to gyrate. She hoisted it up her legs and adjusted the straps until they fit around her midriff. Monika tried to replace it with her fingers but Taina orders you and her to get up. 

You were allowed to continue kissing after you're finished situated on her face, with Monika riding the strap-on. Feeling her spread and slurp had you pulling away from the kiss to chew your bottom lip. Every lap was a distraction from the woman right there in front of you. Likely intentional - Taina loved how she ruined further interaction with someone responsible for stealing you. Her motives became inconclusive but if it means finally getting to taste you, there's nothing to complain about. The resides of your expired virginity just added to the flavor. Made your cum a bit tangier yet sweet at the same time. She had a taste of Monika's after she told both of you to switch "seats"; none too impressed with her flavor but it was worth it having you ride her strap. Wanting nothing more than for the woman riding her face to shut her trap so she can hear you instead. So she stopped eating her out altogether so that could be arranged. Monika's upset reaction amused her more than her moans anyway. Taina went as far as tying her up—using ropes intended to bound you in the event you misbehave—and performing sexual acts on you right before her eyes. Suffice to say, it upset her worse.

Watching her takes you doggy style with her hand around your throat while she's laid helpless didn't sit well with Monika. She squeezed light enough not to block out air but tight enough to keep you in place. "I want you to tell her... how much better I fuck you than her." You seal your mouth shut. There's no way you're telling her that. The mild grip on your neck escalated into borderline strangling. You lost all feelings in your abused genitals and it didn't go unnoticed. When the toy is removed from their depths, you mistakenly believe that she's done with you. It makes itself at home within your anal passages next. Taina fought the urge to smirk at Monika, thinking, seu corna - probably enjoying this. Of course, she had better things on her mind than some perverted cuckold. Like proving she's the better option for you. "I won't be involved in the sex" I'm so full of shit, she's so stupid for buying that. Monika is far from unintelligent but not invulnerable to the bargaining of the most persuasive person in the world. You'd never guess that Taina didn't originally think to join in when she first proposed the arrangement. It was almost as if the taste of your torn hymen influenced her like a shark smelling blood in the water. Just like how seeing you underneath her in such a degrading position influenced someone else. 

A sharp "snap" ripped through the air followed by the crunching of bedsprings. A fist, belonging to a hand that should be in bounds, came firing at Taina's jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, have no idea how to end this and it's late rn lol. Goodnight
> 
> Might make a sequel


End file.
